A Simple Kiss
by acebear
Summary: this one is about how a simple kiss turned Tabby's friendship into a blossoming romance
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Kiss

don't own anything but with work of fiction

They couldn't believe what was happening how a simple kiss had turned into them on the make shift bed in her office about to make love for the first time . He was looking into her eyes for a moment before asking her if she was sure she wanted this because he would never do anything to mess up their special relationship . She took her pigtails out before saying that she had never been more sure about anything . That was all he needed he then kissed her deep before entering her she kissed him back deeper moaning at the feeling of him being inside her . It wasn't long before they had a good rhythm going as he left hickeys all over her neck . Soon after he had left yet another hickey on her he could feel her walls closing around him and with that they both came fast and hard together .

After getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to him . So soon as he was laying next to her she rolled over and started cuddling with him . Soon they were both yawning she was the first one to fall asleep she fell asleep with a smile on her face . He looked at her sleeping for a few moments just picturing for the first time in his life what it might be like to finally have someone he could see a future with he had never really given much thought to marriage and a family but now everything was different he could see them married with a family . As he started to drift off to sleep his only thought was that he hoped she felt the same .

She was the first one to stir awake because he cell started going off once she was awake enough to pick up his phone but not answer it . She was in shock seeing it was Gibbs calling so she decided she would wake him up so she got on top of him straddling him lowing herself onto his morning wood . It took her hair tickling his chest as she leaned down to kiss him for him to wake up. He smiled up at her and said good morning beautiful smiling at that she told him Gibbs called as she started moving . He was holding her hips as she sped up he couldn't help but push up going deeper inside her . Soon she was arching her back as she felt him twitch deep within her it wasn't long after that first twitch that he was coming fast a deep inside her . After they got their breath back he got off him and said that they should get dressed and that he should call Gibbs back .

After getting dressed and giving Gibbs a call he walked over to her and kissed her deep. She kissed him back deeper pulling him closer . They stayed like that just making out in the middle of her lab for what seemed like forever them being in their own world . After braking for air they looked into each others eyes for a few then she said he better get going upstairs before Gibbs calls again he looked at her and nodded and said he knew but he really would rather be with her . She then kissed him one last time before telling him she loved him . he told her he loved her too and he couldn't wait til after work she then said she knew and smacked his butt he gave her a look like really then he left .

Just as he was about to enter the elevator she ran out of her lab and over to him hugging him almost knocking them over . Just then the elevator doors opened they both looked for each other to the elevator for a moment before he picked her up and carried her on . It had just started to move when she pushed the button to turn it off . After it was off he set he down and took her underwear off after putting them in his pocket he then picked her up putting her legs over his shoulders as his hands held her ass . He then lifted her skirt with his head and began eating her out . She did just about everything she could to stop herself from moaning with every lick . It wasn't long until she was coming he didn't waste a drop of her sweet juices once he had finished licking all of her up he then set her back on the floor . After her feet were on the floor she decided she would return the favor so she got on her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants . It wasn't long after she had done that that she had him in her mouth just then his cell started going off so he pulled it out of his jacket seeing it was Gibbs also made him freeze but he answered the call anyways . It was hard to talk to him since she hadn't stopped her work on him soon as the call ended he couldn't help but thrust upward making her take more of him in . Soon after that he came fast and hard into her mouth after she got up she pulled him close and kissed him deep. after pulling apart for air she looked at him and said he should really get up there that Gibbs calling a second wasn't good to witch he agreed and kissed her one last time before turning on the elevator and stopping to get a change of cloths in his locker .

preview for chapter 2

2 years later

Abby was sitting in the bathroom at home staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hands she started to cry all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door knowing it was him she smiled and got up and answered the door after setting the test back down . Once she had he saw she was crying he asked he what was wrong and she replied after whipping the last few tears from her eyes that she was fine that everything was more then fine she then took his hand and lead him into the bathroom and over to the sink .

A/n So stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and I am trying a new thing by showing a preview of what the next chapter will start with . Please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

A Simple Kiss Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

She was the first one to stir awake because he cell started going off once she was awake enough to pick up his phone but not answer it . She was in shock seeing it was Gibbs calling so she decided she would wake him up so she got on top of him straddling him lowing herself onto his morning wood . It took her hair tickling his chest as she leaned down to kiss him for him to wake up. He smiled up at her and said good morning beautiful smiling at that she told him Gibbs called as she started moving . He was holding her hips as she sped up he couldn't help but push up going deeper inside her . Soon she was arching her back as she felt him twitch deep within her it wasn't long after that first twitch that he was coming fast a deep inside her . After they got their breath back he got off him and said that they should get dressed and that he should call Gibbs back .

After getting dressed and giving Gibbs a call he walked over to her and kissed her deep. She kissed him back deeper pulling him closer . They stayed like that just making out in the middle of her lab for what seemed like forever them being in their own world . After braking for air they looked into each others eyes for a few then she said he better get going upstairs before Gibbs calls again he looked at her and nodded and said he knew but he really would rather be with her . She then kissed him one last time before telling him she loved him . he told her he loved her too and he couldn't wait til after work she then said she knew and smacked his butt he gave her a look like really then he left .

Just as he was about to enter the elevator she ran out of her lab and over to him hugging him almost knocking them over . Just then the elevator doors opened they both looked for each other to the elevator for a moment before he picked her up and carried her on . It had just started to move when she pushed the button to turn it off . After it was off he set he down and took her underwear off after putting them in his pocket he then picked her up putting her legs over his shoulders as his hands held her ass . He then lifted her skirt with his head and began eating her out . She did just about everything she could to stop herself from moaning with every lick . It wasn't long until she was coming he didn't waste a drop of her sweet juices once he had finished licking all of her up he then set her back on the floor . After her feet were on the floor she decided she would return the favor so she got on her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants . It wasn't long after she had done that that she had him in her mouth just then his cell started going off so he pulled it out of his jacket seeing it was Gibbs also made him freeze but he answered the call anyways . It was hard to talk to him since she hadn't stopped her work on him soon as the call ended he couldn't help but thrust upward making her take more of him in . Soon after that he came fast and hard into her mouth after she got up she pulled him close and kissed him deep. after pulling apart for air she looked at him and said he should really get up there that Gibbs calling a second wasn't good to witch he agreed and kissed her one last time before turning on the elevator and stopping to get a change of cloths in his locker .

Now on this chapter

2 years later

Abby was sitting in the bathroom at home staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hands she started to cry all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door knowing it was him she smiled and got up and answered the door after setting the test back down . Once she had he saw she was crying he asked he what was wrong and she replied after whipping the last few tears from her eyes that she was fine that everything was more then fine she then took his hand and lead him into the bathroom and over to the sink . He never took his eyes off her the whole way once they reached the sink she picked up the test and handed it to him . It only took a moment before he dropped the test and picked her up and spun her around with excitement . after setting her back down he asked her if this moment was a dream. She just smiled at him and said no babe this is not a dream this is real . He then kissed her again then said I haven't been this happy since our wedding day . She smiled and said me too and kissed him again . After standing there for a little bit they decided to just go lay down in bed a cuddle and talk about things soon falling asleep.

Flash back – a year ago their wedding day

Abby was siting in a chair while Ziva did her make up and Jenny did her hair . They were talking about how crazy it was that just six short months ago they were in that very room getting ready for Jenny and Gibbs 's wedding . After her hair and make up were done she looked over at Jenny then over to Ziva that is when her and Jenny told Ziva that she was going to be next . Ziva looked wide eyed at her friends and said that she was not even close to even the idea of getting married that her and Tim were happy with the way things were Just then they all heard a knock at the door .

They all looked at each other before Jenny finally said she would get the door . Jenny smiled seeing it was Gibbs so she let him in knowing he was probably there to get Abby since it was almost time . Gibbs told them that they all looked beautiful and that Ziva and Jenny should go find Tim and Ducky because it was time . So Jenny and Ziva left leaving Gibbs and Abby to have that father-daughter wedding day moment alone . Soon after they had that moment the left the room and went to meet Jenny , Ducky , Tim and Ziva so they all could walk down the isle Jenny and Tim went first fallowed by Ziva and Ducky ( A/n yep switched it up for a possible spin off or something ) . Abby looked at Gibbs for a moment before taking a deep breath as they started to walk . Once She was in front of Tony it was like they were off in their own little world nothing else matter to the other except the other . They seem to stay that way all the way from their vows to each other to their first kiss as man and wife . It wasn't til they parted for air that they even remembered that it wasn't just them that they had actually done it gotten married .

End Flash back

Abby was the first one of them to wake up from she deiced to go and make them some breakfast so she put one of his shirts on and left for the kitchen . Tony woke up to find the bed empty he was worried for a moment until he smelled what she was cooking . So he got up and went to the kitchen where he saw her cooking he slowly walked up to her and put his arms around her and giving her a light kiss on her neck . She smiled and relaxed into him before asking how he slept to witch he said almost as good as the first time we fell asleep together two years ago . She smiled then plated the last of their food and said I know what you mean everything was amazing she then turned around after turning off the stove she put one hand on his cheek and kissed him while he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss . He then picked her up and set her on the island and continued to make out with her each kiss getting sloppier then the last til they began to take off the little bit of cloths they had on .

Once they were completely naked he picked her up again and carried her off to their bedroom . After laying her down he didn't waste any time getting on top of her and leaving kisses from her neck down as he slide himself inside her making both of them moan . It wasn't long until he could feel her walls close around him and that was all it took to make him come fast and hard into her . They looked into each others eyes for a while until there breathing was back to normal . After their breathing was back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . Soon after he laid down he pulled her close and kissed her before saying how much he loved her . She looked up at him and said I love you too then started laughing a bit . He then asked her what was so funny she then said well the fact you have to get up and heat up breakfast for one she then kissed him and said come on got to it . He sighed then gave her a quick kiss before getting up and heading to the kitchen .

Soon after he left is when his cell went off it being on the nightstand from before she went and picked it up say it was Gibbs so she answered it . Abby and Gibbs talked for a while until Tony came back with their food and saw that she was on the phone so he asked her who it was . Just then she handed him the phone and grabbed her plate . Tony and Gibbs talked about the case that they just got given witch was why Gibbs had called to begin with . Before getting off the phone he asked Gibbs if he could give him an Abby about a hour so they could eat and get ready and Gibbs said sure but make sure Abs goes and sees Jenny so they can work on getting her replacement because we both know Abs wont just hand her lab over for the next 7 months without knowing the person . Tony was just about to ask Gibbs how he even knew but then he just said let me guess Jenny told you and Gibbs said who do you think went with her to pick up the test . He then said OK boss we will see you in a hour and I will take Abs up to Jenny myself before meeting you at the crime scene and that is where their called ended . It didn't take them long after they finished eating to get dressed and make their way to the navy yard . After they got into the building and up to Jenny's office he gave her one last kiss before saying he would see her later and that he loved her . She told him that she loved him too and for him to be careful in the field .

It took almost all day but Abby and Jenny finally found the best replacement for her . They were just about to get up and go downstairs when Gibbs and Tony walked in and asked them if they wanted to go and get some dinner . Abby looked at Tony with tears in her eyes he was just about to ask her what was wrong when she finally said that that was the sweetest thing she had hard all day he pulled her into a hugs and said he loved her . She looked up at him and told him she loved him too as the tears began to fall . It took a moment but soon she had calmed down enough so that everyone could go to dinner .

After they had finally gotten in the elevator they discussed where they should go to eat at . It took them until they got to their cars before they finally decided to go to the diner Gibbs gets his coffee form . Soon after leaving the navy yard they had finally reached the diner and went in . It didn't take long after they got seated to order and to start talking about things like the case and if Jenny and Abby had any luck picking someone . Abby had just told Tony and Gibbs that her and Jenny did have luck and that they would be calling the person tomorrow when the waiter came over with their food . Everyone sat and talked and had a good time just enjoying each other company but as they say all good things must come to a end dinner was done and everyone went there separate ways Tony and Abby to get Abby home to bed since she was falling asleep at the table and Jenny and Gibbs went to do God knows what but they all left feeling happy well everyone but Abby she just wanted to be in bed asleep and in Tony's arms .

A/n storpping this chapter here let me know what u think should there be a Jibbs /Mcgiva spin off or should they get their own stories please review

yours always

Acebear


End file.
